


Hydroplane In The Bank

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked : stranger holds their umbrella out the stranger without one in a sudden downpour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydroplane In The Bank

Nothing could have warned Blaine that the weather was about to change so drastically.

But one minute, he was peacefully walking down the street from the subway to his building, a nice Frappuccino in hand as a light breeze drifted by and the Spring sun was beaming down on him, and the next–

The next minute, his Frappuccino is a sloppy, wet mess, his hair is flopping down his forehead and he feels like he has stepped in a cold shower.

Of water and hail, what the fracking fuck.

Damn those April showers.

But aren’t April showers supposed to be over just as quickly as they came?

Because it keeps on pouring, and there is still hail in the mix, and ouch, and why didn’t he take an umbrella when he left the house this morning?

Blaine knows that he shouldn’t stay frozen on the spot like some pathetic moron, but he’s a bit … not depressed, but sadden by this change in circumstances.

When, suddenly, he is not wet anymore and life looks bright blue.

Blaine looks up, and that is an [umbrella ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/058/0/7497389/il_570xN.716654395_gjjr.jpg)above him.

Blaine looks sideways, and that is a tall, young, attractive man holding said umbrella.

“I couldn’t leave you in this waterfall,” Umbrella guy tells him and Blaine can only smile at him before sneezing. “And right on time, too.”

–

Since he’s arrived in New York, Kurt has never seen such a downpour.

He has actually seen the sky darkening, from his spot in the coffee shop, and he leans his chin on his closed fist to look at it, look at the gathering of clouds and the way it suddenly rains and hails, the way puddles seem to emerge from the ground–it’s all very poetic, from the inside, and Kurt wants to memorize it for whenever he’ll want to write a rainy scene.

Oh no.

Truth be told, complete disclosure here, Kurt had spotted Red Pants when he had come into the shop to get a monstrosity of a Frappuccino–Kurt applauds the originality, but good God the calories–and had let his eyes follow the Pants outside because he has learned to appreciate the little gifts Life hands to him and that ass in those pants? Definitely one of those.

(Not so little but whatever)

But now, he looks at the Red Pants in the rain and all he wants to do is rush to his help and shelter him from the storm.

Cuddles and blankets and hot chocolate, the whole shabang.

(Ok so maybe his brain supplies other ways to keep the Red Pants warm–specifically by removing said pants–but Kurt focuses on the romance of it)

Thing is, as much as he wants to help, he doesn’t own an umbrella and this is not the Notebook for him to run out in this weather.

No thank you.

But Kurt does stand up and goes to the counter before he can psych himself out of it.

“Do you have an umbrella i could borrow to help someone back inside?” he asks the manager that is observing his baristas’ work.

The man–”Puckerman”, says his name tag, though there is a piece of tape attempting to mask some of it– looks at him, then outside, and in the dark grey outside, Kurt assumes that he spots the poor man frozen on the spot.

“I’ll ask,” he replies, going to the two baristas at the till. One of them nods and drops to the ground, picking up an umbrella before standing up.

Kurt bites on his lower lip to keep from wincing at it.

A Cheshire Cat umbrella, really?

But it will do, and it’s a massive one too so it should be able to shelter the two of them.

“Thank you!” Kurt says, and he’s out of the door before Puckerman can finish telling him that he’ll keep an eye on his stuff.

Kurt opens the umbrella, observing how it changes the light around him before walking up to the man.

His backside is one thing, but up close, all wet and dishevelled, he’s gorgeous.

“I couldn’t leave you in this waterfalls,” Kurt says, wincing internally at his lame self when Red pants beams at him like Kurt just saved him from his doom.

Just before letting out an adorable sneeze and sniffle, and Kurt really wants to take him somewhere warm.

“And right on time, too,” he adds with a smile, switching the hand holding the umbrella to look for a tissue.

But Red pants is faster, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket–Kurt wants to sigh adoringly on the spot, but they really need to get back inside.

“I have all my belongings in the coffee shop,” Kurt says, nodding towards the establishment. “Maybe we should return there to wait for it to stop?”

“I’d love that. I’m Blaine, by the way.”

Kurt looks for a way to shake the proffered hand without letting the wind blow the umbrella away, but he manages. “Kurt.”

—

Blaine doesn’t question Kurt’s motives–not when he offers more tissues to help Blaine dry down, not when he smiles shyly at Blaine, not when he looks the way he does.

All he knows is that as far as first not-a-date-but-it-does-feel-like-a-date-i-don’t-know-about-you-but-i’ll-remember-this-as-our-first-date goes, this is a pretty good one.

Even with the creepy manager looking at them with misty eyes and making sure that their cups never go empty during the two hours they end up spending in the coffee shop, drying and talking and not wanting to leave, even when the Sun reappears.

Even with the umbrella lodged between their legs, the Cheshire Cat looking at him with a crooked smile.

Even with his hair curling like crazy–God, he probably looks like a sheep.

Because Kurt is looking at him intently, smiling at him warmly, and holding his hand like Blaine is the one anchoring him, and not the other way around.

When the streetlamps turn on, they both agree that they need to get back to their own places, but it’s another half-hour before they part, standing in front of the closing shop and talking some more, exchanging phone numbers and still blushing like schoolboys.

But Kurt makes Blaine feels like he’s back in his teenage years, so it makes sense, in a way.

As they walk away from each other, Blaine looks over his shoulder and spots Kurt doing the same, and they both smile and look away.

Blaine starts thinking of the day after tomorrow, the day they have agreed on to meet again, and he looks up at the sky.

To be frank, he’s not sure if he silently prays for a sunny day or for another surprise shower.

Either way, he intends on sharing a kiss with Kurt–that’s the plan anyway.

(Except Kurt beats him to it, kissing Blaine as he pulls him against him to escape an attacking squirrel) 


End file.
